When Handy met Allstar
by flowerpower71
Summary: A birthday fic for a dear friend of mine. One day while journeying to visit Marina, Handy's smurfarine malfunctions and crashes at the bottom of the ocean. Thankfully Allstar is able to rescue him. But now how will Handy get home? And how will he and Allstar react to each other?


**Hello everyone! This is a special birthday gift for my dear friend Witty (Short for LuckyandWitty18)**

Well he absolutely loves the snorks and Handy is his favorite Snork so when I asked him what he wanted for his birthday, he said he wanted me to write a snorks and smurfs crossover so I did.

Now I warn you this is the first crossover story I've ever written and this is also my first time writing for the Snork fandom so please be gentle with me. ^^;

Anyway on with the story!

Smurfs belong to Peyo

Snorks belong to Nic Broca

Enjoy!

It was a beautiful summer day and deep in the enchanted forest near the river stood Papa and Handy Smurf. The latter of whom was busy loading the last of the supplies he'd need for his trip inside what appeared to be a smurf sized submarine. (Or smurfmarine I should say)

"Alrighty. Everything is smurfy to go." the handyman smurf smiled.

"Have fun visiting Marina." Papa Smurf said, also smiling. "What time will you be back?"

"I'm not sure yet." Handy shrugged. "But probably not until after dinner."

"I see." Papa mused, watching as Handy climbed up the ladder to the smurfarine and climbed in through the opening at the top. Handy poked his head out.

"I'll tell Marina you all said hello!" He promised and disappeared back inside, closing the lid. Papa waved goodbye as the sub roared to life and then began to sink down under the water. 

* * *

Handy had been underwater in the smurfarine many, many times before during previous trips to visit his mermaid girlfriend. Yet no matter how many times he'd done it before he was still always amazed at how beautiful the underwater world was.

Everywhere he'd look he'd see colorful sea plants, brightly colored and strange looking fish and other strange looking creatures. It was...it was all so amazing.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Handy snapped out of his daze from sight seeing and looked around as a bright red light began flashing and a loud beep repeatedly sounded. He looked at the controls and saw the dials and spinners spinning around. Smoke began emitting from them.

"Oh no! No! No! No! No!" Handy begged trying to get the sub under control. He felt the ship jerk and suddenly found himself going down, down, down, deeper to the bottom of the ocean. He had lost control. The engine had given out.

There was only one thing left to do...brace for impact.

* * *

Meanwhile near the bottom of the ocean, six strange looking creatures played. These creatures were known as Snorks. They were roughly about smurf size and each had brightly colored skin and odd tube looking things on their heads called...well snorks, hence their name. However that's where the similarities ended for each of these creatures were very different.

The first was a male and he had rust colored skin, blue hair and wore a blue colored suit. His name was Junior.

The second little snork was a female and she had pink skin, shoulder length purple hair and wore a red dress, red shoes and had a small red starfish in her hair acting like a hair clip. Her name was Daffney.

The third snork was another male. He had orange skin, no hair, and wore a large yellow shirt with a belt around the middle. His name was Dimmy.

The fourth snork was yet another female and she had light pink skin, brown hair that she wore in pig tails and wore a green sweater and green pants. Her name was Casey.

The fifth snork had light green skin and had a big, poofy dark green afro. Her wore a dark green outfit with a yellow circle in the middle. His name was Tooter.

The sixth and final snork, the unoffical "leader" of the group if you will, had pale yellow colored skin and wore blue pants and a shirt with long blue sleeves, white body and a had a blue star and a red stripe across the middle. His name was all Allstar.

"Over here Allstar! I'm open! I'm open!" Dimmy shouted and waved his arms frantically. The yellow snork grinned and took a deep breath before shooting the ball out of his snork, which zoomed over Juniour's head. Dimmy took off like a shot and went to catch the ball, only to be knocked out of the way by Casey.

"Better luck next time, Dimmy." Casey giggled as she caught the ball with her snork and then tossed it into the net. Tooter and Daffney began to cheer.

"Alright Casey!" Daffney exclaimed while Tooter made a loud trumpet noise.

"Great game guys." Allstar congratulated.

"Yeah, well I still say that ball was out of bounds." Junior sulked.

"It was not!" Casey exclaimed. "Your just a sore looser!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are no-"

_PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

  
The snorks covered their ears as a loud sound of a whistle was heard and all eyes fell onto Occy, Allstar's pet octopus. The sea creature was wearing a black and white striped referee's shirt and held a whistle in onetentacle while he put two other tentacles on his hips and impatiently tapped three others on the ground.

"Well it was fun guys but I need to be heading home." Dimmy said. "It's almost dinner time."

"Yeah. I need to be heading home as well."

"Me too."

*trumpet noises*

"Yeah well, I'm tired of being around you losers anyway!" Junior snapped as he swam off. Everyone else rolled their eyes, bid each other farewell and swam off in different directions, heading to their respective homes.

"Guess we better be heading home too, eh Ocy?" Allstar said tucking the ball under his arm and looking at his pet. Occy barked happily and ditched the shirt and whistle and swam over to his owner, licking his cheek.

"I love you too." Allstar laughed and gently pushed him off. "Come on. Lets get home before it gets dark."

And with that the two of them took off. They swam in a comfortable silence for awhile until Allstar noticed how dark it had suddenly gotten.

"Golly, it sure got dark fast huh Occy?" the sporty snork mused. Occy however looked behind him and his eyes widened in horror. He barked and yelped as he tugged on Allstar's sleeve.

"Occy what's the mat..." Allstar trailed off as he looked up and noticed something big and metal looking heading right for them.

"LOOKOUT!" Allstar yelped as he pulled Occy out of the way just as the metal thing crashed onto the ground right where they were standing. Once the dust cleared away, Allstar and Occy got a better look at the...thing.

"What in the snork?" Allstar asked himself as he stared at the thing. Occy suddenly smelled the air and then took off swimming right for the thing.

"Occy get back here!" Allstar said as he swam after his pet. Upon reaching the metal thing, Allstar and Occy slowly began to circle it. Just what was this machine?

A flash of blue caught Allstar's attention and he peeked in through the window. He gasped upon seeing a blue person around the same size and height as him slumped over in his seat, unconscious. "Hey! There's someone in here!"

Thinking quickly Allstar swam around to the sub and looked around frantically for an opening. He eventually managed to find the hatch and half swam, half got sucked in when all the water began to enter the sub. Once inside the yellow Snork quickly spotted the unconscious smurf and swam over, grabbing him.

"That's strange." Allstar mused as he got a close look at the blue thing. "He almost looks like...wait is this a smurf?!"

It was then and only then that Allstar remembered something very, very important.

"SMURFS CAN'T BREATHE UNDERWATER!"

The yellow snork quickly scanned the quickly filling sub trying to keep the unconscious smurf's head above the water as he looked for something to help the smurf breathe.

"Arf! Arf!" Occy barked and swam over holding a helmet in two of his tentacles.

"Great job Occy!" Allstar praised and quickly strapped the helmet onto the smurf's head just as the water completely filled the sub. Then the two quickly swam out to get help.

**Don't worry, next part will be out soon. :D**

Hope you guys liked this. Bye~!


End file.
